I got a what?
by mego96
Summary: Sasu/Naru love story. mob X naru mob X sasu. Bondage, yaoi, rape and non-con occur starting in chapter 3. Naruto and Sasuke start going out, then Naruto gets kidnapped and raped by classmates. Sasuke gets captured trying to save Naruto. Both Naru and Sasu are involved in the non-con. No actual sex occurs between Naruto and Sasuke yet.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto**

 **WARNING: RAPE**

 **love story between Sasuke and Naruto.**

 **Mob x Naruto, mob-kun x Sasuke**

 **first chapter isn't mine original called: I Got A What! By amiamu**

 **All the rest of the chapters are mine**

 **I Got A What?**

 **Chapter 1**

(Karaoke Bar)

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

"Finally!" Naruto screamed in his head, "School is finally over!"

Iruka turned to glare at him and Naruto realized he must have said that out aloud.

"Gomen nasai, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said as he ran out of the class room and out to the front gate to wait for his friends. Though he had to wait a while, he eventually saw them walking towards him. It was just so unfortunate that they all just finished the same class except him. They all had Art with Deidara-sensei, the older ones had Math with Kakashi-sensei while he just had English with Iruka.

"Yo, Naruto!"

"Hey, Kiba… you guys hurry up the Karaoke bar will get packed if we don't reach there soon enough." Naruto screamed at them waving his hands in the air dramatically.

"Hold your horses, fox-face; the place won't get full in the next two hours. That's when all the schools are officially let out."

"So what! Just hurry up!"

After they finally met up with Naruto, they all left for the Karaoke bar.

When they arrived the host brought them to a room for themselves, asked if they wanted anything then left.

"So who's gonna go sing first?" Kiba questioned picking some dirt out of his nails.

"Why doesn't Naruto go first since he was the one that insisted we come to the Karaoke bar?" Droned Shikamaru with his arms crossed, eyes closed and head resting on the back of the couch.

"Yeah! You go first, Naruto."

"Why thanks for the unwanted agreement, Ino." Naruto sneered, marching with false anger to the stage.

"You're Welcome."She chimed cheekily.

Naruto got up on the stage and went over to the music machine and chose a song. Shuffling through the discs he found one of his favorite songs… one he hadn't listen to in a while. He chose it just so he could listen to it again.

"Which song did you choose, Blondie?"

"Wait and you'll see." Naruto said in a sing-song voice to the chubby boy munching a bag of potato chips in the corner next to the lazy Nara.

The bass started… and then the piano came in. Naruto began to bob his head to the beat then grabbed the mike ready to begin singing.

What if I wanted to break?

Laugh it all off in your… face

What would you do?

Oh Oh Oh Oh

What if I fell to the floor?

Couldn't take all this anymore…

What would you do… do… do?

Come, break me down

Bury me, bury me

I am finished with you

What if I wanted to fight

Beg for the rest of my life

What would you do?

You say you wanted more

What are you waiting for?

I'm not running from you

Come! Break me down!

Bury me, Bury me!

I am finished with you!

Look in my eyes!

You're killing me, killing me!

All I wanted was you!

I try to be someone else…

But nothing seems to change …

I know now, this is who I really am inside…

I finally found myself…

Fighting for a chance…

I know now, this is who I really am!

Oho oho oho oho

Come! Break me down!

Bury me, bury me!

I am finished with you, you, you!

Look in my eyes!

You're killing me, killing me!

All I wanted was you!

Come! Break me down!

Break me down…

Break me down…

What if I wanted to break?

What if I, What if I, What if I, What if I, What if I…

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at everyone in the room. They all stared at him with wide eyes and slack jaws… except for Shikamaru and Hinata who just had a look of acceptance. Shino...? Nobody knew.

"Th- that was r-really great, N-Naruto- kun." Hinata commented through a stutter with a bright smile across her gorgeous face.

"Dude, I never knew you could sing those types of songs." Kiba stated being one out of the few to be freed from the stupefied expression Naruto placed their faces in.

Naruto sighed and ran his left hand through his hair.

"I listen to all types of music, Kiba."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can sing them all." Kiba replied scratching the side of his head, looking quite awed.

"I've never heard you rap, can you?" Ino squealed excitedly.

"Yeah dude, can you?" Kiba asked also excited to see what else his friend could do.

"Um… Yeah." He said smiling, and then looked off to the corner of the room.

"Who knew Naruto could sing rock so well… let's hear you sing rap." Gaara stated with crossed arms and a smirk.

"YOSH! We'll get to hear the youthful Naruto rap." Lee shouted, standing on the couch with his hands in the air.

"Don't I get a say in whether or not I sing?" Naruto shouted exasperated.

"NO!" They ALL shouted back at him.

"Fine, I'll rap!" He then said throwing his hands in the air in defeat. The blonde boy went back over to the music machine and chose another song.

"So… which song is it?" Ten-Ten asked really wanting to know.

"I'm not telling you!" Naruto shouted right as the introduction started.

"Oh My Gosh! I love this song!" Temari shouted jumping up and pretending to be the DJ.

"Temari, this Naruto's time to shine, not yours." Gaara mumbled stiffly and watched as his sister slowly sat down.

Ooww Ladies and gentlemen

The moment you've all been waiting for ..

In this corner : weighing 175 pounds,

with a record of 17 rapes, 400 assaults, and 4 murders,

the undisputed, most diabolic villain in the world :

Slim Shady!

So crack a bottle, let your body waddle, don't act like snobby model- you just hit the lotto~

Oh oh oh oh, bitches hoppin' in my Tahoe, got one riding shot-gun and not one of them have got clothes

Now where's the rubbers, who's got the rubbers?

I notice there's so many of them and it's really not that many of us

And ladies love us, my posies' kicking up dust

We're on till the break a dawn and we're starting this party from dusk.

(Ok… let's go)

Back with Andre, the giant, mister elephant tusk

Picture us; you'll be just another one bit the dust

Just one of my mother's sons who got thrown under the bus

Kiss my butt. Lick the fumunda cheese from under my nuts

It disgusts me to see the game the way that it looks

It's a must I redeem my name n' haters get mushed

Bitches lust. Man they love me when I lay in the cut

Fist the cup. The lady gave her eighty some paper cut

Now picture us. It's ridiculous you curse at the thought

Cuz when I spit the verse the shit gets worse than worcestersire sauce

If I could fit the words as picture perfect, works every time

Every verse, ever line, simple as nursery rhymes

Its elementary. The elephants have entered the room

I venture to say we're the centre of attention it's true

Not to mention back with a vengeance so here's the signal

Of the bat symbol. The platinum trio's back on you hoes.

So crack a bottle, let your body waddle, don't act like snobby model- you just hit the lotto~

Oh oh oh oh, bitches hoppin' in my Tahoe, got one riding shot-gun and not one of them have got clothes

Now where's the rubbers, who's got the rubbers?

I notice there's so many of them and it's really not that many of us

And ladies love us, my posies' kicking up dust

We're on till the break a dawn and we're starting this party from dusk.

(Ladies and gentlemen ~ Doctor Dre!)

They see that low rider go by, they're like, oh my!

You aint got to tell me why you're sick cuz I know why

I dip through in that six trey like sick 'em Dre

I'm an itch that they can't scratch, they sick of me

But hey, what else can I say, I love LA

Cuz over and about all, it's just another day

And this one begins where the last one ends

Pick up where we left off and get smashed again

I'll be damned, just fucked around and crashed my Benz

Driving around with a smashed front end

Let's cash that one in

Grab another one from out the stable

The Monte Carlo, El Camino, or the El Dorado

The hell if I know.

Do I wear leather seats or vinyl?

Decisions, decisions

Garage looks like Precision Collision

Or Maaco beats quake like Waco

Just keep the bass low speakers away from your face though

So crack a bottle, let your body waddle, don't act like snobby model- you just hit the lotto~

Oh oh oh oh, bitches hoppin' in my Tahoe, got one riding shot-gun and not one of them have got clothes

Now where's the rubbers, who's got the rubbers?

I notice there's so many of them and it's really not that many of us

And ladies love us, my posies' kicking up dust

We're on till the break a dawn and we're starting this party from dusk.

( And I take great pleasure in introducing: 50 cent!)

It's bottle after bottle

The money aint a thang when you party with me

It's what we into it's simple

We ball out a control like you wouldn't believe.

I'm the napalm the bomb the don I'm King Kong

I'm rolled on, wrapped up and reigned on

I'm so calm through Vietnam, ring the alarm

Bring the Shawn Dawn burn marajauan do what you want

Nigga on and on till the break of what

Get the paper man you know I don't give a fuck

I spend it like it don't mean nothin

Blow it like it's supposed to be blown

Motherfucker I'm grown

I stunt I style I flash the shit

I gets the what the fuck I want so what I trick

Fat ass burgundy bags, classy shit Jimmy Cho shoes

I say move a bitch move

So crack a bottle, let your body waddle, don't act like snobby model- you just hit the lotto~

Oh oh oh oh, bitches hoppin' in my Tahoe, got one riding shot-gun and not one of them have got clothes

Now where's the rubbers, who's got the rubbers?

I notice there's so many of them and it's really not that many of us

And ladies love us, my posies' kicking up dust

We're on till the break a dawn and we're starting this party from dusk.

"Wow! Fox-face, you can rap!"

"Yeah… thanks."Naruto said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Anybody else wants to go?" Kiba shouted in excitement to the ones who were still sitting in slight amazement. Hinata nervously raised her hand then went up to sing 'My Immortal by Evanescence.'

 **xXx**

There was an unusual Italian instrumental playing in the restaurant that made Sasuke annoyed. Why the hell did he have to do this again? Oh yes… His parents think he was getting old enough to get a wife. So they set him up on a blind date with some pink-haired bitch that was now across from him, blabbing off her mouth about something he could care less for. He sighed… how long is it going to take them to realize that he has no interest in women such as Haruno Sakura and the fifteen others he had dated before?

'I guess not anytime soon.'

"Then I said to Ino, 'who cares what you think, I'm gonna go out with Sasuke anyways and you're too young to do that. Plus he wouldn't like you anyway.' And she totally flipped on me… I mean come on; I used to babysit that kid. Can you believe her, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at his half empty glass, took it up and twirled it in his hand and then drank from it.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed again… he realized he's been doing that a lot lately.

"Sasuke-kun… are you listening to me?"

Sasuke held up his hand and looked at his watch. 8:07 p.m.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke reached his left hand into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. He pressed some numbers in and waited patiently until the person on the other line answered.

"Moshi, Moshi."

"Yeah… Neji."

"Sasuke…?"

"It's me… I'm gonna be leaving now to come over so expect me in the next… thirty- five minutes or so."

"Aren't you on a date?"

"Yeah… but they won't mind."

"…"

"Neji… you know for one that I don't go for this shit."

"I know… alright."

-CLICK-

"Sorry for the inconvenience, - That's okay, Sasuke-kun - but I have to leave now. Good-bye." With that Sasuke stood up and left the Haruno utterly devastated in the restaurant.

 **xXx**

"Bye guys, I had fun today, thanks." Naruto said as he parted with his friends at the entrance of the bar.

"Are you sure you don't want anyone to walk you home, Naru-chan?" Temari questioned in worry with both her hands on her hips and her head tilted to the side.

"No mom, I'm okay… I can handle myself."

"That's same thing you said the last time and you came to school the next day covered in bruises from a gang fight."

"I know and I said I was sorry about making you worry." Naruto mumbled apologetically with his head towards the ground.

"I know you know… but you're like a little brother to me like Gaara… so I have to make sure you're okay… plus your Dad would just hate me if I allowed his cute little Naru-chan to get hurt again." Temari remarked with a playful expression on her face.

"Hey! Stop following Dad and calling me cute. I'm not cute." Naruto corrected with an adorable blush on his cheeks.

"Yes you are!" Temari retaliated while pulling on Naruto's scarred cheeks.

"Owwwww…"

"Well I have to go now, Naruto, I have to get ready for work… So, bye!" The blonde girl chirped giving him a quick hug and a wave before she vanished around the corner.

Naruto sighed then started on his way home.

Walking pass an alley way singing…

"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars…

Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars…

In other words…

Hold my hand…

In other words, darling, kiss me.

Fill my heart with song…

And let me sing forevermore…

You are all I long for, all I worship and adore…

In other words…

Please be true…

In other words, I love y-ahhh!"

Naruto was suddenly yanked into the dark, wet alley, by the back of his shirt. His book bag was grabbed from him and thrown to the mucky ground and kicked into a corner, out of the way. The scared blonde was then spun around with his back against the attacker's chest with his arms gripped tightly behind him in the captor's hands. "Hey, Fag… that was a pretty sweet song you were singing there… preparing for your fag-lover?"

"NO! Let me go now!" Naruto screamed and struggled to get out of his captor's hands.

"I'd be quiet if I were you… I wouldn't want anything bad to happen now do I?"

Not knowing whether to nod or shake his head, Naruto just remained still and quiet. "Good boy… now guys check to see if he has anything of importance in his pocket or bag." One guy went over to the now soaked bag and threw everything out of it. Books, pencils, pen, paper and a cell phone fell out.

"Well, Boss we found his cell phone." One of the boys said with an ugly colored orange- brown hair, walking over to show the 'Boss.'

"Cool… it looks new too… you just got this, Blondie?" The boy holding Naruto asked causing the blonde to nod his head.

"That's all we found, sir." Another shouted, throwing back down the now empty bag.

"That's all…Stupid Fag!" The captor shouted in rage pulling on the blonde's hair.

"Ahhh!"

"Shut up!" The Boss screamed pushing the blonde boy against the wall and spinning him around to face him. He grabbed Naruto's shirt and tore it off. At this point Naruto realize that it was only three boys… around his age… as a matter of fact… they went to his school.

Naruto then learned that he was shirtless and almost pants-less too. The boy took the torn shirt and used it to bind Naruto's arms behind his back so he would not be able to escape. He then roughly pushed the blonde boy to the ground and quickly mounted him like a wild animal in heat. He turned to his followers and shouted for them to look out.

Sasuke walked down the street listening to the heel of his shoes hit the wet ground. He hated walking in this side of the town… it's a pity he didn't have his car. Maybe he should have asked Neji to come pick him up.

"Go look out!"

Ahh… gang fights. That was another thing Sasuke hated bout this side of town. Who was the little sucker who got caught now? As Sasuke neared the alley… he wondered if he should take a peek, rescue the fellow or just walk by. Upon reaching the alley Sasuke turned his head to the right… and his breath caught in his throat. What a blonde! He's so…

"Beautiful…" Sasuke whispered under his breath. He watched as the blonde's boxers were ripped off and his legs were spread eagle wide. Magnificent…

The blonde started to struggle and the supposed bodyguards rushed over to their leader who needed assistance. This snapped Sasuke out of his trance and he ran forward to help the blonde who was now screaming. 'Even his scream has a very nice ring to it.' Sasuke mused.

The two henchmen realized their unwanted company and turned to them. "What are you doing here, asshole?" One asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Sasuke stated glaring at the two boys who seemed to cower in fear. Sasuke walked forward causing the two boys to step back. "Let go of him now." The dark haired man demanded, narrowing his eyes.

The blonde squirmed and fought to push off the boy on top of him, a sense of reassurance and determination shook him when he heard the voice of the person who came to rescue- I mean help him.

Sasuke stepped forward once more and grabbed for one of the boys… the one with the ugly hair colour that looked like a rotting orange… well in Sasuke's opinion. After grabbing the boy he punched him in the stomach then in the throat causing the boy to wheeze and cough, clutching his throat and stomach while he collapsed. Before Sasuke could turn to the other, he heard two set of footsteps leaving the alley. This made him smirk. He turned to the blonde angel who was still on the ground trying to pull his arms free, unintentionally wriggling and giving Sasuke a great show and view.

Sasuke went over and stooped in front of the boy causing him to stop and suddenly look up. At this Sasuke felt all the air in his lungs leave him again. He was staring into the most beautiful set of blue eyes he had ever seen. Even Deidara's, his brother's boyfriend weren't that spectacular.

"Hey mister… Can you please untie me?" The blonde asked in a sweet voice with the most adorable blush on his face. Sasuke usually hated sweet but this he could take.

"Uh… sure." Sasuke stretched behind the boy and slowly untied the knot, wanting to be as close to the blonde for as long as he could.

"Ahh… thank you so much for saving me!" Naruto said in an appreciative tone, still blushing at being completely naked and sprawled in front of his rescuer.

'How cute.' Sasuke thought standing. He took off his jacket and held it out to the boy who looked at it warily before taking it and putting it on. "You're welcome."

"Um… Mister… what's your name?"

"How old are you?" Sasuke questioned before answering the boy's question first.

"Hey! I asked first!"

"Dobe, you sound like a five year old calling me 'Mister' and I know you're not five… how old are you?" Sasuke repeated with a smirk when he saw the blonde's reaction to the pet name.

"I'm not a 'dobe' and I'm sixteen."

"Good… Well my name is Uchiha Sasuke… and you are…?"

"Uzumaki Naruto… how old are you?" Naruto questioned looking up at the man who he guessed was around his early twenties.

"Should you be asking something like that?" The ravenette questioned with an arched brow.

"Yeees! Now answer!"

"I'm nineteen."

"Eh! Really?"

"Yeah… how old did you think I was?" Sasuke inquired stopping to look at the blonde.

"Twenty- two… at least." He stated fidgeting and pulling at the end of the borrowed jacket the stopped right under his butt. Sasuke just couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. He was absolutely perfect in every way. "Can you stop staring at me please?"

"Uh… sorry. Well where do you live?" Sasuke asked looking around to see if he knew the place.

"Around this block." Naruto stated while he continued to walk, Sasuke following right behind him watching the blonds ass peek from under the jacket every step he took.

"You live near here?" Sasuke asked the blonde seeming quite skeptical.

"Is something wrong with that?" Naruto demanded feeling very offended by Sasuke's question.

"No… that's not what I meant… don't take it the wrong way."

"Then what did you mean?"

"What I meant was… does that happen to you very often?" Sasuke inquired referring back to the incident that took place a couple minutes before.

"What happens very often…?"

Sasuke realized that Naruto was probably just trying to forget what happened… but since he wanted to know he'll just remind the blonde. "Those guys trying to rape you…"

"Yeah, so what?" Naruto stated indifferently looking off to the other side of the street.

"Nothing… it's just that…"

"What?"

"Which school do you go to around here?" Sasuke looked at the blonde closely waiting to see if he'll answer.

"Konoha High…"

"Wow, that's pretty far from here…" Sasuke said looking up into the night sky. There were so many stars out tonight.

"Yea…I know… I've managed."

"Have they ever managed to actually…?" Sasuke trailed off knowing that Naruto knew exactly what he was talking about.

"No."

"That's good. Um… would you want me to pick you up after school… you know… to prevent things like this happening again?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I can't ask a stranger to come pick me up after school… what will my friends say?"

"What will they say if they found out that you didn't get away from your last gang beat up and ended up in the hospital?"

"That's none of your business." Naruto snapped finding Sasuke to be very annoying now. He didn't need anyone's help or pity.

"Why are you suddenly like this?" Sasuke asked feeling very disappointed at the sweet blonde's rejection.

"Why are you suddenly like this?" Naruto shouted stopping and glaring heatedly at Sasuke.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Why when he finally found someone he might actually like, did they have to be skitzo or just plain mentally ill.

"Nobody ever really cared about me except for my very close friends that aren't even a lot. Everyone at my school hates me and we've been together from elementary school. Now a stranger's gonna come and pretend he cares. How do you think that makes me feel?" Naruto shouted in rage waving his arms all over the place.

'He's so cute when he's angry.' Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?"

"I was thinking how cute you looked right now." Sasuke said with his smirk widening when the blonde blushed a bright tomato red.

"S-shut up!"

"Naruto…" Sasuke started placing his hands on the blonde's shoulder and stepping up closer to him, towering over the blonde about… six inches. That's a lot. Naruto craned his neck back, looking up at the young man and waited for Sasuke to continue. "I like you… and I really wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you… I care about you and it's not pretending… For some reason I see something special in you that the others can't see."

Naruto's eyes widen at Sasuke's confession and he hung his head. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto… would you like to go on a date with me tomorrow?"

Naruto's head snapped up at this question. Was this really happening? His Father always told him not to worry… that there will be someone for him who will love him for him. 'Could this someone be Sasuke?'

"Naruto…?"

"Yes!"

"Huh?"

"Yes… I'll go on a date with you tomorrow." Naruto whispered stepping closer to Sasuke, while fiddling with his fingers.

Sasuke felt something he never felt before… what was it? He couldn't figure it out… he just knew that he felt overwhelmingly happy. So happy he actually smiled. He grabbed Naruto's hand and continued walking until the blonde stopped.

"Well… this is me." Naruto whispered pointing to the dilapidated apartment building he called his home. Sasuke followed him up the short flight of stairs that seemed like they would crumble at any moment from the pressure, stopping at the paint stripping door. Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"Should I call you… or I could come pick you up tomorrow and spend the whole day together. What do you say?"

"Yeah… we could spend the whole day together, I don't mind… oh and I could give you my num…"

"What is it?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Shit! They stole my phone." Naruto mumbled pulling on his hair despite the pain that came along with it. "My dad's going to kill me…"

"No he won't… here take mine." Sasuke said pulling out his phone and putting his number in it, then handing it over to the blonde.

"No. I can't take it."

"I said take it."

"…Are you sure I should take this… what if one of your friends call?"

"It's Okay… tell them that they should call me on my other line… the number I just put in your phone just now." Sasuke said pointing to the phone the blonde was now holding.

"Wow… it's so expensive."

"I said 'it's okay'." Sasuke reminded stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I think you should go inside… your father must be worried sick." He continued tilting his head to the door behind the blonde.

"Yeah…" Naruto quickly leaned up and kissed Sasuke on his cheek. "Thanks again." He chirped with an unhealthy looking blush on his face as he rushed inside, slamming the door.

Sasuke stood there shocked staring at the door. He reached his left hand to the cheek the blonde kissed… and he smiled again. He then turned, glided down the steps and walked out to the bus stop to get a cab.

Breathing hard and leaning up against the door with both his arms clutching his chest, he thought about what he just did to Sasuke. 'I can't believe I just…'

"… Kissed him." He whispered without realizing.

"Kissed him?" A blonde replica of the boy stood in front of him with a stern look and both hands on his hips.

"Ah… nothing…"

"Who was that boy and why are you home so late?"

"Um…" Naruto stuttered pressing himself closer to the door.

"Hmm?"

"He kinda saved me from a gang beat up… a couple minutes ago…"

"Again...?" The older blonde sighed then looked over to the side. "He's kinda cute though… so what's his name… I saw you kiss him." The blonde's father said with an amused smile on his face. "And why do you look like that?" He continued pointing at the blonde's attire.

"Um… he kinda lent me this… when the assholes tore off my clothes and they got wet… his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

At hearing the boy's name, Minato thought that maybe he and his son was getting delusional thinking that they saw The Uchiha Sasuke outside their front door. It wasn't so long ago that the blondes lost their wife and mother. Then again Naruto has no idea who Uchiha Sasuke is judging by the way he was standing there at the front of the house with him. And the gentleman did look like one of the Uchiha brothers. Their lives were going to get so complicated now that it seemed that Naruto liked the boy and vice versa. Minato sighed. 'Kushina, darling, what are we going to do… our child has fallen in love with one of the Uchihas.'

"Dad… are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking that question." The older blonde questioned raising one of his brows.

"I'm fine… thanks to Sasuke… you know… he can really fight… you should have been there, he punched this guy's daylights out and just with a glare he had the rest running home." Naruto exclaimed with admiration and astonishment shining in his eyes.

"But Naruto… you do know that whenever those guys see you alone, they might try and kick your ass because Sasuke rescued you and their ashamed of themselves."

"Really… Damn!"

 **xXx**

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Who the hell is that so late in the night?" A very grumpy Hyuuga grumbled while walking towards his front door. Peering through the peephole he realized that it was Sasuke who said he would have been here one and a half hours ago. He swung open the door to let the man in… but his hand stopped halfway to lock the door again.

SLAM!

"What the hell, Hyuuga?"

Neji pressed himself to the door and turned the lock.

After hearing the lock turn… Sasuke growled. His friend was seriously pissing him off. "Open the door, Hyuuga!"

"Well… at least now you sound like Sasuke… you certainly don't look like him." He stated opening back the door and letting the man in.

"What the hell's your problem?"

"When I saw you… you looked human. I mean you were glowing with happiness… and not the usual type where you just got rid of a bunch of fan girls… it's more like the type where if people didn't know you… they'd think the world's ending."

"Hyuuga… you talk too much."

"So I've been told… so what exactly happened why you come so late?" the Hyuuga questioned leading the Uchiha into the manor's den.

"Nothing much."

"You coming in looking like this isn't 'nothing much'." An interested Neji stated sitting in one of the leather couches.

"I said it's nothing."

"And I say 'tell me." Neji crossed his arms and looked expectantly at the ravenette.

"You are never one to be so inquisitive… I wonder what changed…" He sighed then continued. "I met someone."

"Yeah… Haruno…"

"No… I met someone else… a blonde." Sasuke corrected interlacing his fingers and resting his chin atop them.

"Her friend, Ino?"

"No… a blonde boy… named Naruto."

"Ahh… so the Uchiha Sasuke fell in love with a blonde boy… I was just waiting for the time to come when you'd confess that you were gay… took you pretty long." The Hyuuga chuckled at his own joke then continued seeing as though Sasuke was lost in his own world after confessing. "So… what is he like?"

"The complete opposite of me."

"Well they always said that opposites attract- wait… does he even like you back?"

"Well… he kissed me before I left his house." Sasuke stated dazedly as he remembered quite vividly how red the blonde turned after kissing him and how quickly he sped into his apartment. It made Sasuke wonder if that was the boy's first kiss. If so he was glad he was the one to take it… or get it. It made him smile again.

"You're going to have to introduce him to me… anyone that can get Uchiha Sasuke to smile like that must be something."

"He is."

"Great. Now you sound like a love-struck school girl."

At this Sasuke glared.

"At least you're back to normal… I think it's best if you sleep over… you know your room. Good night." After he said this he climbed the stairs, but before he left complete, he looked over his shoulder and said. "Sweet dreams, lover-boy." Snickering while running away he missed Sasuke giving him the finger.


	2. Chapter 2

**My work starts here**

 **the sex starts again in the next chapter though**

 **Chapter 2**

 **xXx**

Sasuke woke up, still at Neji's place. He'd dreamed about the blonde boy last night, he couldn't wait for their date today. It was early morning, he decided to head home to get ready for his date.

He let himself in, most of his family was still sleeping. He went to his room and started trying to decide what to wear today. His brother, being ever observant, walked over to the open door of Sasuke's bedroom.

"What-cha doin?" He said with the classic annoying brother voice. Sasuke jumped like ten feet out of his skin.

"DONT DO THAT"

"Shhh, unless you want to wake the whole house." Sasuke hand immediately shot up to cover his mouth.

"So, do you have a date today?"

"No. Shut up" Sasuke said, beginning to blush.

"You do don't you" he said smirking

"So who's the lucky girl?" A hint of disgust crossed his face

"Oh. Well then, who's the lucky boy then?" He asked. Sasuke's blush grew.

"No one"

"Yeah right. Well maybe I'll just ask mom and dad then"

"No! ... fine, his name is Naruto"

"Ooo, sounds cute. When'd you meet him?"

"... yesterday after school"

"Do you like him?" Sasuke looked away blushing bright red

"So you do like him. You should ask mom and dad if he can sleep over this weekend."

"They'd never agree to that"

"They will if you leave out the boyfriend part" Sasuke thought about it, after all it would be nice to spend the weekend with him.

"Fine.. I'll ask them before school."

"Yeah right, like you're actually going to school today. You can't fool me."

"Please don't tell them. I really really wanna go on this date today"

"So you like him that much then. I can't wait to meet him" he said still teasing his younger brother.

"Can you... can you help me pick out an outfit?" He asked sheepishly

"Sure, I'd love to"

When his parents woke up and went to breakfast he finally asked.

"Mom, dad, can I bring a friend over for the weekend please?"

"Sure Sasuke, just make sure you both remember to do your homework this weekend." His mom replied

"Thank you" he said with an unusual smile on his face

"So who is this friend anyway, I've never seen you smile quite like that before" his dad asked.

"Just a friend from school" he lied.

"Well then, I can't wait to meet the person who can make you smile like that" his dad said

"Well, I'd better get to school" with that he excused himself

They met up at the park under the old oak tree

"So, where you wanna go first?" Sasuke asked

"How about we start with a simple walk through the park together."

They interlaced their hands and started walking. They walked through the trees, when they found a patch of grass in the thick forest they sat down and cuddled one another. Sasuke stared down into Naruto's opal blue eyes that were deep enough to drown in. Naruto's looked up into black opal eyes as deep as the night sky.

They sat there taking in the full beauty of one another. After a while they finally decided they should actually do something together.

"How about a movie?" Sasuke asked.

"I'd love to see a movie! Can I choose? Please please please?" Naruto said ecstatic about the idea. Sasuke chuckled at his enthusiasm

"Sure. Whatcha wanna go see?"

"I really really wanna see The Princess Bride!"

"I'd love to go see that with you" Sasuke said with a loving smile.

"Yay!" Naruto was so excited he jumped up and started pulling Sasuke up so they could hurry up and head over to the theater.

When they got there Sasuke bought the tickets for the next showing. They sat in the theater seats with Naruto leaning against Sasuke who wrapped his arm around the blonde. They loved the movie. After it was over they left the theater. It was about noon by now.

"So, where would you like to go for lunch Naru?"

"Naru?"

"Sorry, too soon for nicknames?"

"No, I kinda like it" he cuddled up to the raven again.

"So where you wanna go for lunch then?"

"Can we go wherever I want Sasu?" Sasuke smirked at the nickname, knowing he deserved it for already giving Naru one.

"Of course, I've got plenty to pay for it"

"Well I've always wanted to go to RamenTopia but I've never been able to afford it" Naru said, looking up with puppy dog eyes at Sasu

"I'd be honored to go with you, my treat" he said looking lovingly down at his cute little blonde.

"Yay!"

And so they went to lunch. They shared the first bowl. And of course they both ended up sharing the same noodle and kissing. Both blushing as they did so. They shared two or three bowls, all different kinds.

"Where should we go now?" Asked Naru as they left the restaurant.

"How about the bookstore?"

"Sure, but I'm broke."

"Why are you broke?" Sasuke asked, a little concerned

"Well mostly because of bullies. When I used to carry money it'd just get stolen as they beat me up." Hearing this Sasuke couldn't help but get pissed off 'I won't let anyone do that to him again. He's mine now and I'm going to protect him with my life'

"Are you ok Sasu?" Naru asked, worried by the serious look on Sasu's face.

"No, it's nothing. Now let's head over to the bookstore" Sasu said with a reassuring smile.

Naru relaxed and the two of them walked to the books store, still holding hands. Naru picked out a book or two and the two of them looked at quite a few more. Then they finally left the store with the two books Naru wanted.

"So what now?" Sasu asked. They still had about two hours before they'd have to end the date

"How about karaoke?"

"That sounds like fun"

And so Naru led the way to the karaoke bar

"I come here with my friends after school all the time" he said, excited to be here with his boyfriend

Naru went first and after looking through the CDs he chose the perfect song to describe today and hopefully the days to come.

"So, what'd'ya pick?" Sasu asked

"You'll see" Naru said with a smile.

I had a dream so big and loud

I jumped so high I touched the clouds

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh

I stretched my hands out to the sky

We danced with monsters through the night

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh

I'm never gonna look back

Woah, never gonna give it up

No, please don't wake me now

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

I howled at the moon with friends

And then the sun came crashing in

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh

But all the possibilities

No limits just epiphanies

Wo-o-o-o-o-oh, wo-o-o-o-o-oh

I'm never gonna look back

Woah, never gonna give it up

No, just don't wake me now

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

I hear it calling outside my window

I feel it in my soul (soul)

The stars were burning so bright

The sun was out 'til midnight

I say we lose control (control)

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

This is gonna be, this is gonna be, this is gonna be

The best day of my life

Everything is looking up, everybody up now

This is gonna be the best day of my life

My li-i-i-i-i-ife

"Wow... you have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard" Naru blushed.

"Did you really mean what you said in the song?" Sasu asked

"Every word" Naru walked over and kissed Sasu on the cheek. Sasu pulled him down into the seat, bringing him close.

"How would you like to spend the weekend together? You can come over after school tomorrow."

"I'd love to" Naru hugged Sasu's neck

"Ok, meet me again under the old oak tree after school tomorrow. I'll be waiting" with that Sasu kisses Naru on the lips.

"I can't wait" Naru said, smiling into the kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**here the fun begins.**

 **Warning: non-con, yaoi, rape**

 **Chapter 3.**

It was Friday morning. Naruto got up early this morning, for once excited about going to school. The night before after he came home from his date he'd asked his dad about sleeping over at Sasuke's house this weekend. His dad had agreed that he could go, he even agreed to Naruto staying at the Uchiha household from Friday night until Monday morning when school started. That meant Naruto and Sasuke would be together all weekend long.

Naruto was so excited in fact that he'd even gotten up extra early to go to school. In hopes that he might have time to swing by Sasuke's school before the school day started.

Naruto headed towards school, humming happily as he thought about seeing his boyfriend after school. His was so lost in his daydream though that he didn't notice that he was being followed.

That is until he was grabbed from behind and tackled down into an alley. There were three boys, one was on top of him pinning his body down. The other two were each holding an arm.

"NO! Let go of me! Leave me alone!" Naruto screamed, trying to get the boy off him.

"Shut up Faggot" the 'Boss' said. Naruto recognized the voice of the boy on top of him, it was the same guy from the other day.

"Noticed you were missing from school yesterday. From what I heard you were seen with that kid who interrupted us last time. Where you faggots on a date or something?" The two boys holding his arms moved them to behind his back while the 'Boss' tied his wrists together with some rope.

"No! That's not true!" Naruto yelled. He started blushing though. And unfortunately for him they saw this fact.

"Yeah right, faggot. Well if you're so excited about another faggot I'm sure you won't mind being our bitch for a while" The 'Boss' said as the two boys went and tied his ankles together with some more rope.

"What are you talking abo-mmph!" Naruto had something cloth jammed into his mouth. Then they tied more cloth around his mouth to keep him from spitting it out.

"I'm talking about how you'll be spending this weekend. Hope you didn't have any plans cause you'll be too busy playing with us to make it to them" as the 'Boss' spoke another cloth was tied around his eyes.

They picked him up and carried him to an abandoned building not far from there. Naruto struggled as they carried him, but with how tied up he was it wasn't of much use. Once they were there he was dropped on the ground in the building's basement.

One of them tied some more rope around Naruto's wrists and tied the other end to one of the metal poles that supported the basement ceiling. After that the other took out a kunia and roughly stripped him naked. He was overcome by fear as he laid there blind and naked on the damp concrete floor in that freezing room.

"Wow, seems like your excited about this. Look how hard you're getting already" so far it seemed only the 'Boss' was the one who'd speak to him.

Naruto tried to deny what they said and to blame the cold air, but the gag wouldn't let him.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun while we're here. In fact we even stole some toys last night to use this weekend. But we'll get to that later." Hearing that Naruto started squirming around trying to escape.

He was forced onto his knees with his face on the floor. The 'boss' thrust himself into Naruto's virgin hole causing Naruto to scream as he bit down on the cloth in his mouth. His attacker pumped him hard and fast without a care for how much it hurt Naruto. By this point Naruto was crying in extreme pain.

After a minute or two though his attacker finally came, dumping his load into Naruto's poor ass before finally withdrawing. Shorty after that though the next person started on him. After nearly 4 minutes the second boy came, filling his ass with even more cum. After the second boy pulled out of him and got out of the way the third boy started fucking poor Naruto who was sobbing from the pain.

As the third boy neared his orgasm the 'Boss' grabbed something from the bag of toys. The third boy finally finished, pulling himself out of Naruto's cum filled ass. Naruto exhaled with relief hoping they were done for now.

He screamed against his gag as a large butt plug was jammed into his ass. "There, now you won't lose any of that lovely cum that's inside you" after the 'Boss' let go of the plug Naruto tried desperately to push it out but it was too big.

The three of them laughed. One of them went over to the blonde and moved his hands, pulling them down past his feet and then to his front. As this was done, Naruto discovered the fact that there was a rope tied to the rope around his wrists. Then he was rolled over and forced up on all fours.

He thought about making a break for it, but with his feet still tied he didn't think he had any chance of escaping as things were now. And he wasn't sure he wanted to risk trying if he'd surely be caught. The thought of pissing these psychos off sounded like a really bad idea.

Naruto heard them getting something else out of the bag. He felt flat leather strands dragged over his bare back.

"They call this The Cat Of Nine Tails. But we'll call it nine tails for short. We'll be using this a lot while you're here" with that he smacked Naruto's back causing him to once again scream in pain.

He started whipping Naruto all over his back over and over again, each hit caused yet another scream of pain. Eventually he got bored of whipping Naruto's back and began whipping his thighs instead, causing Naruto to scream even louder with each and every hit as he laid there crying.

It felt like this went on forever. Naruto had no idea how long he'd been missing.

 **xXx**

It was second period, Kiba wondered where Naruto was. He hadn't seen him since they left the karaoke bar Wednesday night. Naruto doesn't usually skip school. Plus there was a rumor going around this morning. Something about Naruto being seen with someone named Uchiha Sasuke.

From what Kiba knew of the Uchihas they were supposed to be one of the 4 noble clans in the village. Why would Naruto be seen with someone like that? Kiba just couldn't wrap his head around it.

Kiba and Naruto only had a few classes together during the school day. Naruto had fallen behind a bit academically. He wasn't always the best at learning, or at completing his school work. But even so he still tried hard to keep up.

They'd known each other since their first year here. He remembered the first time he met Naruto. He was such a sweet little kid, eager to make as many friends as he could. For some reason though a lot of the other kids didn't like him. Kiba would often hear parents tell their kids to stay away from him as they picked up their kids from school. He also heard some parents call him the fox boy when they thought none of the kids could hear them.

Kiba remembered playing during recess with Naruto and Shikamaru and Choji.

By the end of the year a lot of the kids seemed to hate him the way their parents did. And by the end of the second year Naruto had mostly given up on trying to make more friends.

As the years went by the bulling got worse for him. If it wasn't for the few friends he did make who knows what would have happened to him.

 **xXx**

Naruto was red all over by now. After they'd finished whipping his backside they'd fucked him again before they started whipping his front side. One of them had stood on the rope attached to his hands to make sure they stayed out of the way. At the very least they avoided hitting his erection, which had refused to go away for some reason.

Naruto wasn't sure why he still had a hard on. It couldn't have been the cold air, there's no way that would have made him that hard. Why wasn't it going away? After all he was in extreme pain right now, between his burning skin and his ass full of cum with that damn butt plug shoved in it.

He heard movement again. Apparently the boys had finished their break and decided what they'd do to him next.

He felt a foot poke at his erection. "It seems you've been enjoying this, haven't you" Without thinking he rolled onto his side away from the accusatory foot, shaking his head no and even trying to say so aloud as he hid his face in his arms.

Wrong move. He heard fingers snap. The other two boys held him down by his elbows, forcing his chest to remain upturned. He continued to try and hide his face as well as his erection. He laid there with his head turned away from the boy above him and his legs curled up as he tried to turn his hips as far away from that direction as he could manage.

"Why are you so embarrassed? You clearly seem to be enjoying what we've done so far" Naruto screamed as the 'boss' forced his legs flat and sat on top of them so the fox boy couldn't get away. He put two fingers on the tip of Naruto's hard on. A moan escaped Naruto.

"See? You are enjoying yourself" Naruto shook his head again in desperate protest. "Stop lying to yourself. Clearly you love what's been done to you. You're quite the slut aren't you?"

He shook his head again, desperate to deny what seemed to be true.

"Well then, let's prove it." With that the 'boss' roughly grabbed the fox boy's hard on and yanked, a strangled moan mixed between pain and pleasure escaped his mouth.

Pleased by the sound the 'boss' began roughly jacking him off. Naruto couldn't stop moaning as pleasure coursed through him. 'Why is this happening to me? Why are they doing this? And why the hell does this feel good? This isn't right. This shouldn't be this way. This is rape for crying out loud. I shouldn't be enjoying this at all. And yet here I am laying here being jacked off by one of my rapists. What's wrong with me?' He was sobbing by the time he came.

"See, I was right. You are enjoying this. Now that you've had some fun I think it's time we had another round." And with that they began to fuck him again.

 **xXx**

It was lunch time now. Naruto's friends sat together at their usual table.

"Did you hear the rumor going around? They're saying that Naruto was seen out on a date yesterday with one of the Uchiha boys." Ino said. She just loved to talk about gossip.

"Yeah Ino, we've heard the rumor. After all how could we not, no one will shut up about it." Shikamaru said, fed up with all the gossip.

"Well? Do you think it could be true?" Ino eagerly asked her friends.

"Get real, Naruto isn't gay and even if he was how the heck would he get with an Uchiha" kiba said, quite sure of himself.

"Well he was absent yesterday, and he's never skipped school before" Sakura chimed in

"Do you really think he might be gay?" Hinata said shyly

"Well you've met the kid, who knows what he's into. After all he's never been on a date before." Temari said

"If he was on a date I wonder where they went. Maybe he got to go to one of those really fancy restaurants" Choji said, still thinking with his stomach

"If they are going out do you think they've kissed yet?" Tenten said, intent on guessing the juicy details

"No way. He's too shy to get that far so soon" Kankuro said

"I'm sure he's done it by now, he's got tons of bravery" Lee said with enthusiasm

"Shut up Lee. You sound delusional" Kankuro said, annoyed by the stupidity

"Take that back!" Lee yelled, standing up and pointing at Kankuro. A few heads turned towards the group.

"Shut up and sit down Lee, you're making a scene" Tenten said

"Hmph" with that Lee sat down and glared at Kankuro as the conversation resumed

"So, do you think he's out on a date again today?" Ino said, still intent to gossip

"I hope so, it'd be nice for him to find someone to love" Gara said as a tint of blush slipped onto his face

"If so I hope he's enjoying himself" Sakura said

 **xXx**

Naruto was once again on his knees, now with a cock ring around his erection. They'd started whipping him again as he whimpered there with tears streaming down his face. He wondered if this torture would ever end. He still had no idea how long he'd been missing.

As they finished Naruto heard someone rummaging through the bag once again. 'What else could they be getting? Haven't they already done enough?' He screamed as they once again removed the massive butt plug and he prepared himself for another round of fucking.

Instead of a warm dick something cold and plastic touched his hole. He screamed again as whatever it was was forced into him. It was much thicker than their dicks had been. He realized it was also considerably longer as it continued to enter him.

It sat there inside of him for what felt like a small eternity as he stayed there sobbing from the extreme pain. Then, it began to exit him. He relaxed some, relieved that it was leaving.

Then he screamed as his pain returned two fold as it was rammed back into him. They pulled it almost all the way out before once again ramming into him, this time it brushed against something. A mix between a scream and a moan escaped his lips.

The dildo was once again pulled mostly out of him. This time when it was rammed into him it hit the spot dead on. He moaned loudly, lost in the pleasure of whatever had just happened

Satisfied with his reaction they continued the steady pace of fucking him with the dildo, hitting that spot dead on each time. His mind was lost in a haze of bliss as his erection began to ache. He began thrusting back into the dildo as they continued to pump him, slowly increasing their pace.

As the pace grew faster and faster it left him moaning in blissful pain as he longed for release. Then, they turned it on. Suddenly the dildo began vibrating as it continued to penetrate him. He had tears in his eyes by this point.

Then, it stopped, just sitting in him pressed against his prostate. He whined in disappointment and tried to thrust it in and out by himself. But whoever was holding it has let go for the moment.

After a minute or two the dildo was ripped from his ass and he once again felt someone ready to penetrate him. Apparently they'd gotten hard again. As they each took turns fucking him they started jacking him off as well.

He couldn't take it, his dick hurt so bad. All he could think about was how much he wanted release. He was crying from the pain radiating from his throbbing cock as the last of them finished cumming in his ass.

This time they jammed the dildo back in instead of the butt plug. The dildo was still turned off, thank god. The pain from the whip marks and the dildo in his cum filled ass has begun to compliment his immense pleasure and need for release.

He wanted release so badly. He got up on his knees and reached down to try and take off the cock ring, only to be kicked to the ground instead.

"Did I say you could touch that?" The 'boss' yelled, kicking him again.

"Try that again and you'll regret it."

Naruto didn't care. All he could think about was cumming. He made a move for the cock ring again, only to be tackled to the ground.

"Fine then, have it your way" one of them sat on him as he laid flat on the ground on his chest. They turned the vibrator in his ass up to about medium. He heard them rummage through the bag again.

Then his ankles were untied. The 'boss' got up and positioned him on all fours, his limbs were all spread about two feet apart, except for his ankles which were nearly three feet apart and his wrists which were still tied for now. A rope was attached to his ankles so that they could only spread out three feet maximum. They tied his knees, elbows and wrists in a similar manner except those had a two foot limit each.

They attached more rope to each ankle and tied those ropes to two separate ceiling supports behind him. Then they attached rope to his wrist. Two of them held his arms while the 'boss' untied his wrists. Then the 'boss' held his wrists as the other two tied the longer ropes to two separate ceiling supports in front of him. After they'd finished tying him up he couldn't move his limbs in any direction.

Now that he was once again secured the dildo was turned up to maximum. They left him there moaning loudly for a few minutes. He cried from the pain of overwhelming pleasure with no way of release.

"So, would you like to cum?" He nodded eagerly, ready to do anything for release.

"Well then you'd better do a good job sucking us off. If you bite or if you fail to make one of us cum then you won't be able to cum for the rest of the day." He nodded eagerly, practically begging to get started.

The gag in his mouth was removed and he felt a cock on his lips. He licked the head and drew it into his mouth, eagerly sucking as he did his best to take in the full length. He licked up and down the shaft as he eagerly try'd to suck the person off. After a minute or two his head was roughly grabbed as the person thrust himself fully into Naruto's mouth and came down his throat.

With the next boy he was just as eager, he succeeded in making them cum as well. Finally the last one came down his throat. As they pulled out he coughed some back up.

"Please. Please. Just let me cum. Please." He begged with tears in his eyes.

"Fine" with that one of them finally removed the ring. He screamed as he was overcome by the intensity of his orgasm. It lasted nearly two whole minutes. He would have collapsed when it ended if not for his bindings. Instead he merely sat back on his knees with his arms still held in place, panting in exhaustion.

After the orgasm he was extremely sensitive all over. The dildo still on high in his ass brought him to another orgasm only 3 minutes after his climax. After that he had a third. And he could feel the fourth rapidly approaching.

"Plea-se- ta-ke- it- out-" he pled through his panting.

"No. you said you wanted to cum." The 'boss' said with an evil grin on his face

 **xXx**

'Where is he? We said we'd meet here an hour ago. Did he forget?' Sasuke was really starting to worry about his missing boyfriend.

'Maybe I should check at the karaoke bar, he did say he goes there after school. Perhaps he forgot about meeting me today and went there instead' Sasuke headed back over to the karaoke bar.

"Hey, have you seen a blonde boy with blue eyes come in here?" He asked the person at the front desk

"I've seen him come here a few times. His friends are down the hall in room 3 currently" the front desk person responded. Sasuke rushed down the hall to room three, hoping he'd find his Naru there. He opened the door and went inside.

"Who the heck are you?" Kiba asked the intruder

"Have of you seen a blonde kid with blue eyes today? His name is Naruto." Sasuke asked, slightly panicked that he wasn't in here.

"How do you know Naruto?" Kiba asked, surprised by the stranger.

"Just answer my question. Do you know where he is?" Sasuke demanded, trying to stay calm and collected, but failing at that.

"First off who the hell are you? We aren't telling a stranger jack shit about our friend" Kiba said angrily

Sasuke sighed "fine, if you must know then I'll tell you. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. Now will you tell me about where he is?"

Everyone in the room gave him a stunned look, clearly surprised by who he was.

"I guess the rumors are true then" Ino said in disbelief

"What rumors?" Sasuke asked, surprised and worried now

"The rumors about you two being seen on a date yesterday" Temari told him

Sasuke blushed 'I can't believe that word got out so fast'

"So it is true!" Sakura yelled

"Wait a minute, do I know you?" Sasuke asked

"Yes! You're the asshole who ditched me in the middle of our date on Wednesday!" Sakura yelled, clearly still pissed off about the whole thing.

"Whatever. Now tell me where he is." Sasuke demanded

"We haven't seen him since Wednesday." Kiba said

Sasuke began to panic. 'That means he never made it to school. Where could he be?'

 **xXx**

"Well, it's about time we headed home. It's starting to get late." With that the dildo was finally switched off.

"Ok boy's, let's get him ready for bed." The ropes attaching him to the poles were untied at his wrists and ankles. The binding around his knees, ankles and elbows were removed.

He was dragged over to the thick pillar that supported the center of the basement ceiling. After all the orgasms he was completely drained of energy. His hands were unbound and he was placed with his back against the pillar. His wrists were tied together on the other side of the pillar.

The boy working on tying up Naruto was thrown something, or somethings. The gag was put back on him. A strap was put onto Naruto to keep the dildo in his ass all night. The cock ring was put back on and the vibrator was turned back on to maximum.

He immediately started whimpering and crying. The boy felt a little pity for the brat and switched the vibrator to medium instead. Naruto's whimpering lessened. Still pitying the brat he removed the blindfold for the night. Then they left to go home.

The basement was freezing and now that the lights were off everything was dark. It barely mattered that his blindfold was off since he still couldn't see. He was still gagged but only with the cloth tied around his head forcing his lips apart. He was at least able to keep himself from drooling all night if he put in the effort. But he still wore that damn cock ring and had that huge dildo up his ass vibrating on his prostate.

He spent the night sitting there crying in that darkness. He wondered if anyone had figured out that he was missing. He worried about what they would do to him tomorrow. And he cried from the pain of not only the whip marks but also his abused asshole and his swelling erection By the time they came back the next morning he was sobbing from the extreme pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **xXx**

It'd been hours since the sun went down and Sasuke still hadn't found his lover yet. So many thoughts have been racing through his head.

'Where could he be?'

'He won't answer his phone.'

'He can't be at home, if he was then why wouldn't he answer. The last thing I want to do is freak out his dad because of this.'

'After all, I'm the one who was supposed to be protecting him.'

'I've got to find him.'

'I know! I'll go to Neji's place.'

'Then he can help me keep searching.'

'I've got to find him.'

'Who knows what could have happened to him'

And so he reluctantly stopped his search for now and headed over to Hyuga's place.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Who the hell is that at this hour" a pissed off Hyuga muttered as he left his bed.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

Grumbling he walked downstairs to the front door.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

He pulled open the door, eyes barely open and still crusted from sleep "who the fuck are you and why are you here at this ungodly hour"

Sasuke rushed inside and clung to Neji's chest crying. He was completely disheveled and talking nonsense in his panic.

"He's gone. I've got to find him. I can't find him. Where could he be. You've got to help me find him. What if he's hurt. What if he's in trouble. Where could he be. I've got to find him. I just have to find him"

"Whoa, calm down. What are you talking about? Who's missing?"

"He's missing. I didn't protect him. I couldn't protect him. It's all my fault. It's my fault he's missing." He said, crying in desperation.

"There there, it's ok, you'll be all right. It's not your fault." Neji held the crying child, petting his raven hair as he tried to calm him down.

"No. It's my fault. I couldn't protect him. It's all my fault. I can't find him. I need to find him."

"What happened. Who do you need to find. I can help if you tell me what's going on" Neji said as he tried to pull his friend off his chest so they could talk.

"He's missing. My Naru is missing. What if he's in trouble. No one's seen him all day today. What could have happened. I need to find him. I'm supposed to be protecting him." Sasuke said through his crying

"Who's Naru? And when did you last see him?" Neji's asked, still trying to make sense of Sasuke's panicked words

"He's the boy I told you about. We were on a date yesterday. And now he's missing. No one has seen him since I dropped him off yesterday at his house. What am I gonna do? What if something's happened to him? What if he's hurt?" Sasuke became lost in his panic once again. He couldn't stop worrying about his missing lover and what could have happened to him

"Calm down. If you keep on panicking then we won't be able to find him. Now think carefully, where could he have gone this morning. Where does he live and where does he go from there."

"He lives in a shitty apartment in the grungy neighborhood to the south. He goes to Konoha high."

"That's pretty far from there. Does he have any issues getting to and from school."

"Well he did say he gets beat up pretty often. In fact that's how we met. I saved him from an attempted gang rape...oh no! What if they tried again and he didn't get away this time! What if he's lying beaten and half dead in an alley somewhere?!" Sasuke's panicking resumed two fold.

"It's ok, we'll find him. We may need some help though. Can you think of anyone else who might be able to help? Maybe we should talk to his dad?"

"No! I don't wanna get him involved! If this turns out to be true then he'll never let me near him again!"

"Well then who should we ask if not him?"

"How about my brother? He'll know what to do."

And so the two of them headed over to the Uchiha household. Sasuke refused to wake his parents. He snuck inside quietly and went over to his brother's room. His face was still puffy and red from crying.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? You've been crying haven't you? What happened? He didn't dump you did he?"

"Of course he didn't dump me. We were made for each other. I need your help. He's missing. Don't tell mom and dad, I don't want any adults to know until we find him. If anyone finds out he's missing or he got hurt because of me then we'll never be allowed to be together again."

"I'll be right out, we'll talk more outside." Sasuke went outside while his brother got dressed.

"So, did he say he'll help?"

"Yes. With the three of us looking we're sure to find him. After all we've got two Uchihas and a Hyuuga, between the three of us it'll be easy... I hope."

"Ok, I'm here." Itachi was dressed in denim jeans and a black t-shirt

"When we get to the neighborhood we should probably split up so we can cover more ground"

When they reached the neighborhood they did just that. Itachi took the east side, Neji took the north west quadrant and Sasuke took the south west quadrant. The first few hours were uneventful as they searched alley ways looking for Naruto.

As Sasuke searched he failed to notice the three walking down the road on the other side of one of the alleys he'd already checked. They noticed him though and they came up with an idea of something else to do today. Two of them headed over to the basement Naruto was in. When they got to the building they texted their boss who was still trailing Sasuke.

"Well hello again" the 'boss' said as he revealed himself.

"You're the bastard from the other day! What have you done with him!" Sasuke readied himself to fight if necessary.

"He's fine, for now. And if you want him to stay that way then you'd better cooperate" the 'boss' said with a smirk

"Or I could just beat you up and go find him" Sasuke said as he grabbed the 'boss' by his shirt collar and readied a fist.

"Fine, if you want to find him dead then go ahead." He said, shrugging

"What are you getting at?" Sasuke said lowering his fist

"Simple, if I don't go back to my buddies soon then the brat's a goner" Sasuke released his collar

"Fine. What do you want then."

"I wanna have some fun. Come with me and you'll get to see your boyfriend again"

"Why."

"What. Don't you wanna see him again?"

"I do. But why do you want me to come with you."

"That's for me to know and you to find out. Now last call, do you want to see him again or not"

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Also, one more thing. If you try to resist then we'll kill him"

"Fine." Sasuke said before following the 'boss' quietly. They arrived at the building and went inside.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you tell him about our agreement then the deal is off." Sasuke nodded, reluctant to be under the control of these people. They walked down to the basement. The other two stood next to Naruto who was tied to the support beam with the cock ring still on him. The dildo in his ass was back on maximum. Naru was crying. He was covered in whip marks and his boner was large and red from strain.

"Naruto!" Sasuke ran over towards Naruto. Before he could reach him the other two had grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Did I say you could touch him?" The 'boss' said pissed off

"Please. He needs my help." Sasuke begged, struggling against the two boys.

SLAP

"Shut up." Reluctantly Sasuke obeyed.

The 'boss' walked across the room and picked up the bag of toys. He tossed two sets of leather handcuffs to the boy's holding Sasuke.

"Put them on him, those should help keep him in line." One set was put on his wrists and the other was put on his ankles.

"That's better, but there's still something wrong with this picture... I know what it is! He's still dressed. Strip him boys" One of them pulled out a kunia. AS he was stripped the 'boss' rummaged through the bag again before pulling out a collar.

"I've always wanted a dog. And now I've got this cute little bitch to play with." He said as he held Sasuke's chin so as to force him to look the 'boss' in the eye. He put the collar on the raven and shoved him down onto the floor. Sasuke got up onto all fours, ready to be the bitch this bastard demanded of him.

The boy with the kunia walked out of the way and over to stand next to Naruto. Naruto didn't really notice this though, he was too focused on what was happening to Sasu.

"Well? Are you gonna be a good dog or a bad dog?" Sasuke looked away.

The 'boss' grabbed ahold of his raven locks and turned his head back towards him. "Answer me."

"Yes" The 'boss' swiftly kicked him in the stomach.

"Bad dog. Dogs can't talk dumbass. Now try again. Are you gonna be a good dog or a bad dog?"

"Woof" Sasuke said, lying on the floor in pain.

"Good boy. Now it's time for your tail." The 'boss' retrieved a butt plug with a blonde tail attached from the bag of toys.

"Sorry it's the wrong color. We didn't buy it for you originally." He jammed the plug into Sasuke who screamed from the pain of the intrusion.

"There. Now get up and wag your tail like a good doggy" Sasuke pulled himself back up onto all fours and wagged his tail for the bastard. He hated doing this but he had to protect his Naru. Naruto watched as his Sasu obeyed. 'Why is he doing this?' Why isn't he just kicking their asses and saving me? I know he can do it, so why isn't he?'

"Good boy, now sit" he obeyed and sat with his feet, hands and his ass flat on the ground and his arms between his wide open knees. He was ashamed of having to do this but if he said no then what would they do to Naru.

"Woof"

"Good boy. Now lay down." He obeyed, laying down, sorta like a sphinx.

"Good boy. Now roll over" he tried to but only got as far as laying on his back.

"That's not what I meant but I guess I'll let it pass. Clearly you wanted to show us how much you're enjoying this. Right?"

"..." the 'boss' kicked him in the face, not enough to cause real damage but enough to get his point across through pain.

"Answer me damnit!"

"Woof woof" the 'boss' kicked him again.

"Wrong answer" Sasuke spat out a little blood

"Well? Answer me"

"Woof"

"Good boy. Now sit." Sasuke rolled back over and sat once again.

"Good boy. Now beg." As he said this he pulled out his dick. Sasuke looked away in refusal.

"I said beg!" Sasuke sucked up his pride and did as he was told. He knelt there with his hands up and his tongue sticking out as he begged like a dog.

"Good boy. Now here's your reward." He jammed the dick into Sasuke's mouth

"And remember, good boys don't bite." Sasuke began to suck on the dick of that dick. (Sorry, couldn't resist) he hated doing this, especially in front of Naru.

"Do a good job and I might even let you do it for him too" 'really? He'd let me near him?! Please please god I hope he's not lying' and with that goal in mind he did his best to please his 'owner'

He started sucking it in and out, licking the length and swirling his tongue around the tip. Since he couldn't quite fit the whole thing in he made sure to lick the inch or so that didn't fit.

When his 'owner' got close he grabbed him by the hair and force his shaft all the way inside, causing Sasuke to gag as his 'owner' continued to thrust. The gagging only got him closer to release.

Finally he came down Sasuke's throat. After forcing him to drink most of it he finally released his 'dog' so he could cough up what he didn't swallow. By the time he finished blowing the 'boss' Sasu's boner had grown harder.

"Well I'm done, who's next?"

"You said I could help him" Sasuke yelled.

His 'owner' kicked him to the floor

"Bad dog. Who said you could talk. When I told you to do a good job I meant for all of us."

"..."

"Well? Answer me you mut."

"...woof "

"Good boy. So which of you two wanted to go next?"

"My turn then" the one who wasn't standing by Naruto walked over to the 'dog' still lying on the floor.

"Get up bitch. You've got work to do."

He pulled himself up, still in pain from the abuse. He couldn't help but cry. His Naru was watching him do such shameful things. And his Naru doesn't even know why he's doing these things.

With the second boy he played with their balls as he sucked. He hoped doing so might get him to his Naru faster. When this boy came he decided to pull out of Sasuke and cum on his face.

"Let's see if this puppy and be a kitty too. Clean yourself so you can start on the next person"

"...Meow" Sasuke began cleaning himself with his 'paws'. He was afraid that if he didn't go all out in following orders then they might decide to prove their point. It was difficult to clean himself like that. He had to wipe off the cum with the back of his hand and then lick the nasty jiz off it. It took a few minutes to finish cleaning himself but at least the boy's seemed content with watching the humiliating display.

After he finished cleaning himself the boy he'd just sucked went over and traded places with the one guarding Naru. He pulled out his own kunia out of the view of his hostage. 'So they're both armed then. God I hope my friends can find this place.' The other boy put away his kunia and walked over to the 'pet'.

"My turn mut." Sasuke went back to his kneeling position and began blowing the last boy. He wanted to get this over with. Naru looked like he was in so much pain and all Sasuke could think about was wanting to give his Naru some relief.

Finally the third one came down his throat. "Good boy. Do you want your reward now?"

"Woof!" Sasuke was excited about finally getting to go to his Naru

"Come on boy. And remember, be good, or else." Sasuke crawled behind the boy as they went over towards Naruto.

"Ok, you can take off the ring. Make sure you swallow it all, we don't want to make a mess now do we?" Sasuke crawled over to his Naru and readied his mouth above his lover's cock as he removed the ring. If he was going to follow orders correctly to keep them both out of trouble then he knew he'd have to act fast after the ring was removed.

He removed the ring and quickly took the member in his mouth, Naru came not a moment later. Sasuke drank it all, savoring the taste of his lover. Naruto was lost in the bliss of the long awaited release. After Naru had finished his orgasm and Sasu had finished drinking every drop Sasuke looked up at the 'boss' and whimpered, begging to continue with his lover.

"Good boy, give him a minute or two then you can suck him off again. After that you'll be playing with us some more."

"Arf!" Sasuke barked happily. He was so excited he even wagged his tail a bit. He was grateful for the kindness from their captors. After all, they didn't have to be kind to their victims.

After Naru's panting had slowed down Sasu started delicately licking his lover's thigh. As he licked Naruto began to get hard again. He made his way up the thigh and started on Naru's balls. As Sasu licked and sucked on his balls Naru started moaning and squirming a little from the sensation of being blown for the first time. After Sasu was satisfied with how hard he'd gotten he began to run his tongue up and down Naru's shaft. He'd decided already that he didn't want to use his hand as he played with his lover.

As he took the dick into his mouth Naru began thrusting up into his lover, craving more. Sasu placed his hands on his lover's hips to stop his thrusts as Sasu slowly took the member in and out of his mouth. He savored the way Naru looked as he teased him. Lust filled Naru's eyes as he desperately wanted more.

Sasuke slowly increased his speed, licking and sucking as he tried to make it as good as possible for his Naru. Naru's back arched as he came down his Sasu's throat for the second time.

 **xXx**

It had been about 30 minutes since Neji and Itachi had met up again at the agreed location. Sasuke hadn't arrived yet.

"He should have been here by now." Said Itachi. He was starting to worry.

"Maybe he found Naruto and he's taking him to the hospital"

"No, if that were true then he would surely have called us by now. What if something happened to him too?"

"Well he did mention something earlier about Naruto being the victim of an attempted gang rape"

"We have to find him then. Chances are that whoever has Naruto probably caught him too. We need to start searching the area where he was. Who knows what might be happening to the two of them."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **xXx**

"Well then, now that you're finished we'll move on to the next game. Bring him over here." The boys grabbed Sasuke and tried to drag him across the room. He struggled against them, desperately trying to stay with his Naru.

"Stop resisting, unless you'd rather we play with him again?" Sasuke ceased his struggling. The last thing he wanted was to have Naru switch from being an audience member back to being a participant. They dragged him over to a pole across from Naruto. As he was dragged there the 'boss' walked over to Naruto.

"So, would you like to have the vibrator turned down?" Naruto nodded, he really didn't want to have to cum again so soon.

"I'll turn it down for now. But you'd better pay attention to what happens next or else I'll turn it back to max and put the cock ring back on." Naruto hesitated, then nodded again. The boss bent down and switched it to low. Sasuke's ankles were uncuffed, then they made him face away from Naruto and stand about a foot away from the pole

"Spread your legs" Sasuke stood there, no longer sure about listening to them. He was worried about what it was they planned to do to him next.

"Now!" Reluctantly he obeyed.

"Good. Now stay there while we get those cuffs secured" they tied the cuffs to one of the higher holes in the support pole. Then the boss tossed them something.

"Gag him" Sasuke hesitated then opened his mouth for the cloth gag. Once the gag was secured one of the boys walked over to the 'boss' and took his place guarding Naruto. The boss walked over to Sasuke, still carrying the bag of toys with him.

"Remember, keep your legs spread and your ass out. Otherwise your precious boyfriend will join the fun." Sasuke nodded

"Oh, I almost forgot. We don't want you to see what's coming" as he said those words he pulled out a blindfold and secured it over Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke heard someone rummaging through the bag. Then he heard Naruto yelling, he couldn't make out what he was trying to say though but he seemed upset about whatever it was. Then, he felt flat leather strips dragged along his back.

Naruto struggled against his gag trying to tell them not to do it and not to hurt him. He could tell what they were about to do to his Sasu and he tried with all his might to prevent them from doing it. But he couldn't free himself from the ropes nor could he warn his Sasu.

SMACK On the middle of his back

Sasuke screamed at the sudden pain as the whip hit his back. His knees closed together as he did his best to remain standing there as they ordered him to.

"Spread your legs NOW" Sasuke did his best to follow the command but his legs were starting to wobble

"I SAID NOW" SMACK On the back of his thighs, grazing his balls. Whimpering, he tried his best to resume the proper position.

"Better. I'm assuming you'd like to know a little more about what's going on. Right?"

He nodded, still shaking from the blows. The 'boss' dragged the whip over his back.

"What I'm holding here is called the cat of nine tails."

SMACK On his lower back. The 'boss' dragged the whip over him again as he whimpered.

"Your boyfriend over there met this whip yesterday. We of course simply called it the nine tails when we used it on him."

SMACK On his upper back.

"Do you know why we called it that?" Sasuke shook his head no

SMACK On his left butt cheek.

"Because from what I overheard my parents say is that he's got a fox in him"

SMACK On his right butt cheek. He's got tears running down his face by now.

"They also told me never to go near him. Now why do you think that is?"

SMACK The outer side of his left thigh. He winced and whimpered from the pain, nearly losing his position.

"You've heard about it in school, right?" Sasuke shook his head. He had no idea what this kid was talking about.

SMACK The outer side of his right thigh. He was shaking from fear and pain.

"In history class we learned about a demon that attacked the city, 16 years ago."

SMACK The small of his back.

"They said in class that they used some kind of ancient technique to capture the creature."

SMACK Both his butt cheeks.

"But they wouldn't say anything specific about how it was they captured the demon."

SMACK His lower thighs. The shaking was getting worse.

"They did describe the demon though"

SMACK His upper back.

"They called it the nine tailed fox demon. They said it was huge and powerful. They also said it was red like fire."

SMACK His lower back.

"It's not hard to put it together when all the parents seem to hate this one particular brat."

SMACK The outer side of his left thigh.

"It's even easier when you notice some of the parents calling him the fox boy as they whisper to one another."

SMACK His right butt cheek.

"Do you understand what it is I'm talking about?" He couldn't focus enough to reply. His mind had been overcome by the pain.

"I guess I'll have to spell it out for you then."

SMACK The outer side of his right thigh.

"I'm pretty certain that the brat over there is in fact the fox demon in human form."

SMACK His left butt cheek

"When I asked my parents about it neither of them denied what I said. Although for whatever reason they couldn't seem to say whether I was correct or not."

SMACK Both his thighs. He could barely stand.

"My father actually smirked when I asked them about it. They almost seemed proud of my question. In fact they rewarded me afterwards."

SMACK His lower back. His legs finally gave out and he simply hung there by his wrists.

"I guess you've had all you can take then." He said, quite pleased with himself.

Naruto sat across the room, dumbstruck by what the 'boss' had said. After all it seemed to fit. The only questions left were why was he made the fox child and why didn't anyone tell him.

The 'boss' turned around and noticed the effect his words had had on the blonde brat. He felt even more pleased with himself as he walked over. He squatted before the brat and looked him in the face.

"I guess they never told you either, did they"

The only answer he got was the brat began crying quietly. Then again that's all the answer he needed.

"We'll let them rest for a bit. The brat has a lot to think about and the bitch needs some time to recover before round two." The boss said. One boy sat down by Naruto while the other two sat by Sasuke.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **xXx**

It'd been two hours now since they'd started searching for Sasuke. Itachi had been checking buildings looking for the two of them. He just finished checking an abandoned apartment building only to find no one there. He left the building distressed about not finding them yet and he headed over to the next building. This one was an old warehouse, he walked inside and started searching the main floor. After he finished searching the main floor he noticed an entrance to what seemed to be the basement.

The boys were relaxing downstairs as their victims rested, until they heard something upstairs. The boss got up and put his kunia up to Sasuke's throat. He motioned for the boy by Naruto to do the same. They heard the basement door open and readied themselves for whatever happened next.

Itachi entered the basement, relief overcame him when he saw the two of them there. However that relief only lasted half a second before panic set in. Both of them had kunai at their throats, apparently they were now being used as hostages.

"Get down here, now!" The 'boss' told the intruder. Itachi put his hands above his head and slowly entered the basement.

"Alright that's far enough. Dude, got tie him up. Looks like we've got someone new to play with now." The one who didn't have a hostage walked over to Itachi with some rope and tied his hands in front of him. Itachi didn't resist, he didn't want to risk the lives of his brother and his brother's boyfriend. After Itachi was tied up he was brought over to another support pole and was tied to the pole with his back exposed. They tied his forearms to the pole so his hands were level with his face. After he was tied up they put away their kunai for now.

"What do you say boys, should we do another round of whipping or try something else?"

"Is it just me or does he look an awful lot like the bitch? Do you think they're related?"

"Well why don't we ask. I'm sure the new guy won't tell us but maybe the bitch will. Go take off the gag and the blindfold then wake him up." The one by Itachi went over and took off the blindfold and gag. Sasuke was still barely conscious. He was grabbed by the hair and pulled back onto his feet, screaming from the pain.

"Wakey wakey bitch. We've got another friend for you." Sasuke's head was turned via his hair so he could see the new arrival.

"Ni-chan!"Sasuke's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh, so he's your brother. I know the perfect thing to do next then" with a smirk the boss pulled out his dick and readied himself behind Sasuke.

"NO" screamed Itachi. Sasuke screamed as his tail was ripped out and replaced by a cock. The 'boss' stood there with his cock deep inside Sasuke, letting him fully take in the fact that he was going to be fucked in front of not only his brother but also his boyfriend.

He cried as the 'boss' began slowly pumping his ass. The 'boss' took his time, savoring the experience of raping a fagot in front of people he knew and loved.

"If you guys want you can fuck the other two as well." The 'boss' said as he started thrusting faster. The boy with Naruto put the brat's feet up on his shoulders and pulled the dildo out. Then he started to fuck the crying fox brat. The other started walking towards Itachi. Itachi started kicking, trying to defend himself.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the 'boss' said, pulling his kunai back out. Itachi stopped fighting, he couldn't risk the other two getting hurt.

Itachi's jeans were unbuttoned and pulled down to his ankles. Then his boxers were pulled down to his knees. The boy sucked three of his fingers before tracing the first around Itachi's pink puckered asshole. Itachi squirmed as the first digit was inserted.

He didn't scream though. He refused to let his brother listen to his pain. No matter how much it might hurt he was determined to keep quiet for his brother's sake. Even when the boy finally added the third finger he bit his lip to keep from making any noise.

Suddenly, they all heard noise outside. A lot of noise. They heard footsteps on the floor above them. Each of them pulled out of whoever they were in. The three boys didn't bother taking hostages this time, with all the noise above them they were certain that they were doomed. The ones with their dicks out quickly hid them. Then they gathered together fearing what would surely happen next.

"THIS IS THE POLICE. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP" they did as told, knowing damn well there was no way out of the extreme trouble they were all now in. The three of them walked upstairs with their hands above their heads, making sure not to make any sudden moves.

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. "Took them long enough. How long did Neji decide wait before making that damn call"

When Neji and Itachi had been searching the buildings for Sasuke and Naruto they had planned ahead for the likelihood of one of them being captured as well. Since Itachi was the stronger one he would enter the buildings and check them out. Neji stayed outside with his cellphone, ready to call the police if Itachi didn't return from the building.

As the first of the police entered the basement they were taken aback by the horrific sight of the three of them. Two of them were stark naked and covered in whip marks. All three of them were tied up. And on the floor around them were various sex toys.

The police officers went over and began untying them as the medics came downstairs to get the victims. Sasuke and Naruto were each covered in a blanket and brought upstairs to the ambulances. After dealing with those two they went to help Itachi, who'd already pulled up his pants and brushed himself off.

"Don't worry about me, focus on them."

"No. You need help, you were just raped."

"No I wasn't, all they did was finger me a little. I'll stop by an ambulance on the way out, now focus on them." And with that he walked out of the basement, ignoring their concerned pleas. When he got upstairs he walked over to the ambulance Sasuke was taken to.

"So, how is he?"

"He's sustained a lot of bruising and his anus has been torn, luckily the tearing is not to a serious extent. He'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days."

"So he'll be all right?"

"Physically yes. As for his mental health we'll have to wait and see. Weren't you the third victim? If so we need to check you out as well."

"I should be fine until we reach the hospital. They didn't get the chance to do much to me. All they managed to do was finger me slowly with lubricant. I'm going to go check on the other boy for now."

"Fine. Just stay with one of the ambulances so we can take you with us to the hospital." Itachi left his brother and walked over to the other ambulance.

"How is he?"

"Not well. He's got severe bruising, his anus is torn and he's got blood and semen leaking from his rectum."

"Will he be okay?"

"Hopefully with medical treatment his wounds should all heal well. We're going to need to contact your families though. Can you give me their contact information?"

"I can give you the information for my brother and I but I'm afraid I don't know much about him, my brother only met him last Wednesday. You could ask Neji though, he might know more. My brother and I are Uchihas. I'll right our contact info down for you"

Elsewhere the officers were talking to Neji who placed the call.

"We'll need to contact their families. Do you know their contact information?"

"Itachi should already be giving you the contact information for the two brothers. As for the blonde I don't know much about him. All I know is that his name is Naruto and that he goes to Konoha High."

They were soon taken to the hospital. The parents of the Uchihas arrived within an hour or so. They weren't able to get in touch with Naruto's father until about 5 hours later when they were finally able to get in contact with someone at the school.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **xXx**

When Sasuke finally woke up he demanded to be taken to Naruto. Itachi talked to the nurse and was able to convince her to take his brother there before his brother tried to get there on his own. The nurse took Sasuke in a wheelchair over to Naruto's room. Naruto was asleep on the bed and his father sat in the chair next to him.

"Hello Sasuke. He's sleeping right now but when he wakes up I'm sure he'll love to see you here."

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that this happened."

"What are you talking about? From what I've been told if it weren't for you he wouldn't have been found so soon."

"It's my fault this happened. If it weren't for me beating up those boys then they wouldn't have gone to such an extent to take revenge on Naruto."

"But from what Naruto told me you beat them up because they were going to rape him."

"Even so, if I'd just come and picked him up on Friday morning and walked him to school then he wouldn't have gone missing in the first place."

"Don't blame yourself. There's no way you could have known they do something like that. Now calm down and come over here. There's no reason you should feel sorry. Besides, he'd never forgive me if I was mad at you."

The nurse brought in a second bed and Sasuke stayed there resting. Itachi brought their parents over to Naruto's room since Sasuke wasn't willing to leave it. Naruto's father met and talked to Sasuke's parents. He told them about how the two boys seemed to love each other. Let's just say the Uchihas were quite surprised. Though knowing that it helped to explain why their son had gone so far to protect him.

 **xXx**

It's late afternoon now. The two have been sleeping since they got to the hospital this morning. Sasuke's bruises are starting to appear. He's sleeping on his chest. Naruto is sleeping on his side because of his bruises everywhere. Naruto had to be taken out of the room for an enema this morning, let's just say he didn't enjoy the experience.

"Naruto, you're awake" Minato said as he stood up.

"Stay there, I'll go get the nurse" Minato said as he tried to keep Naruto from moving too much.

"Don't worry I'll go get her for you" Itachi said as he left the room.

After a moment or two Naruto's mind finally finished waking up.

"Where's Sasuke?" He said, realizing where he was.

"He's fine. He's right there still sleeping." Minato replied, trying to ease his son's worrying.

"I've got the nurse" Itachi said as the two of them entered. The nurse went straight over to Naruto.

"How are you feeling?" She said as she started checking him.

"Everything hurts still."

"That's to be expected. I'll up your pain killers some to help with that." She said as she did just that.

"How is he doing?"

"Sasuke is doing well. He wasn't hurt as bad as you were. As for Itachi he's perfectly fine." Naruto relaxed at hearing that.

"The two of you will need to stay in the hospital for a while. You both need plenty of bed rest so don't try to get up." After Naruto nodded the nurse left the room. Sasuke woke up a few minutes later.

"Naruto?"

"Sasuke! You're awake!"

"How are you feeling Naru?"

"I've been better, but that doesn't really matter"

"I'm sorry I got you into this mess"

"Don't be, those psychos were the ones who did this."

"So you don't blame me?"

"No, but I was wondering about something. Why'd you let them do those things to you. I know you were stronger than they were so why didn't you just beat them up?"

"Because they said that if I tried then they'd kill you. And I didn't want to risk them hurting you again."

"Thank you for protecting me Sasu. If you hadn't shown up who knows what they would have done to me."

"Ok, I have to ask. What's with the Sasu Naru stuff?" Itachi asked knowing that the others were probably wondering the same thing.

"Oh, well...uh... Sasuke why don't you tell them" Sasuke glared at his Naru with a smirk on his face.

"We kinda gave each other nicknames already..."

"Aw how sweet" Mrs Uchiha said with a giggle. Both Naru and Sasu started blushing.

 **xXx**

It's been about three weeks now. They'd both just gotten out of the hospital and today was the first day they'd each be back in school. Word about what had happened doesn't seem to have gotten out yet. The three boys who attacked Naruto have been expelled and sent to juvy, but so far no one at school knows the reason why.

It was Monday morning, Naruto was eating breakfast before school when there was a knock at the door. His father walked over and answered the door while Naruto ate.

"Hi mister Uzumaki, is Naruto ready for school yet?"

"He still having breakfast. Would you like to come inside?"

"Thanks" Sasuke said with a smile before walking over to the table and sat across from Naruto. He watched as the blonde ate his cereal, smiling at how cute he looked as he ate. Naruto didn't notice at first though.

"Why're you staring again?"

"Simple, because you're cute" he said with a smirk as Naru blushed like he usually did. After Naruto finished eating the two of them left for school. They held hands as they made their way to Konoha High.

It was about 20 minutes before school started when the two arrived. Many of the people hanging out in front of the school turned to look at the odd pair. The tan blue eyed blonde standing next to the pale black eyed raven was a sight to be seen. Already gossip began as the blonde waved goodby and the raven headed his own way.

Naruto ran over to his group of friends who were hanging out under their usual tree.

"Oh, so you won't let me walk you anywhere but he gets to?" Temari said with a sarcastic pout. Naruto smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry about that. So what did I miss while I was gone?"

"I think the real question is why were you gone for so long?" Kiba said. They were all curious about where he'd been these last three weeks, especially after having met Sasuke like that at the karaoke bar.

Naruto's gaze dropped as he looked at the ground, all the joy left his face as he stood there no longer looking at them. The last thing he wanted to do was to talk to anyone about what had happened.

Noticing the change Gaara changed the subject to something better. "So, how are things going with Sasuke?"

"Are you really dating him?" Ino asked already eager to get the juicy details they'd all been craving.

Naruto smiled as blush spread across his face. "So I guess word about us really is out isn't it." He said with a giggle as he sat down in the grass with them.

"Well duh. The rumor about you two started just after the first day you missed school. And we already knew about it for sure when Sasuke burst in on Friday while we were at karaoke." Tenten replied.

"He did mention something about that."

"So, you two been ditching school together the last three weeks? From what we heard he wasn't at school either." Sakura asked.

"Well... something like that I guess" he said, looking down once more.

"I've got some news that might cheer you up. Three boys got expelled while you were missing. I'm pretty sure the ones who got kicked out used to pick on you. Rumor is they got sent to juvy." Kankuro said hoping to lift his spirits. Naruto hugged his knees to his chin as his eyes drooped. 'Well at least I'll never have to see those monsters again'

"Um..." Sakura said trying to think of anything that might make him smile.

"I heard they're opening a new ramen shop in town this week." 'Yes! Choji to the rescue!' Sakura's inner Sakura cheers. Naruto perked up at the sound of ramen.

"Cool! Anything special about this one?" Naruto asked

"Don't know yet but there's gonna be discounts during the first week they're open. We should go as a group!" Choji said. Naruto gave a big smile and relaxed some.

RIIIINNNNGGGG!

And so they headed inside for class.

 **xXx**

 _2 weeks ago, while the two of them were still at the hospital._

Sasuke's injuries were mostly healed, Naruto however still had bruises from the whipping. Sasuke was at the cafeteria having lunch. His family was back at home. They didn't feel the need to stay by his side the whole time he was there, after all he seemed pretty ok about what had happened. He was a strong kid and what happened didn't bother him too much. He didn't care about what they'd done to him because the only thing that mattered to him was the fact that he saved and protected his lover.

Naruto was alone with his dad, his dad stayed at the hospital as much as he could. He'd gotten time off of work to deal with the family emergancy. Naruto sat on his bed holding his legs, he was thinking about what he'd learned during that nightmare.

"Dad?"

"Yes? What is it? Do you need the nurse?"

"No... I wanted to ask you about something." ... "There was something one of the kids said to me, or rather about me."

"What was it?"

"He said that I was a demon. A fox demon." Minato sighed. He'd hoped he'd never have to talk to his son about this. But it seems the time had come.

"Well?... Is it true? Am I really the fox demon?" He said turning towards his father. His father no longer looked at him, instead he gazed at the bed. He'd wanted to protect his son from this.

"So it's true then. I really am a monster." He said turning his gaze away from his silent father.

"No... its hard to explain. You see, our bloodline is special. Only we can handle the strain of a demon being sealed inside of us. That's why this happened. And the only reason it happened to you is because you were the only one young enough to survive the process of sealing the demon."

"So it really is true. I'm a demon. No wonder everyone hates me, after all even I'd hate me."

"Don't say that. You aren't a demon, there's a demon in you but that doesn't mean the demon is you. You're the one protecting everyone from the demon."

He stayed silent. His chin rested on his knees as he sat there lost in thought.


End file.
